Mobile Suit Gundam F91
|image=F91_poster.jpg |english=Mobile Suit Gundam F91 |kanji=機動戦士ガンダ Ｆ91 |romaji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu F91 |shortname=MSG-F91 |era=Universal Century |japaneserelease=March 16, 1991 |producer=Shochiku Film, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise |director=Yoshiyuki Tomino |storyscript=Tsunehisa Ito, Yoshiyuki Tomino |chardesign=Yoshikazu Yasuhiko |mechdesign=Kunio Okawara |music=Satoshi Kadokura }} is a 1991 anime film, which was ''Gundam creator Yoshiyuki Tomino's attempt to launch a new Gundam saga, set thirty years after Char's Counterattack. He re-teamed with character designer Yoshikazu Yasuhiko and mecha designer Kunio Okawara for the occasion. The movie was first released in Japan on March 16, 1991. Overview Originally planned as a full-length television series, Gundam F91 hit a production snag due to staff disputes, and the project was stopped after the screenplays for the first thirteen episodes were written. It was then decided that what was made of the show would be condensed into a theatrical feature film. Condensing a story originally intended to be told over the course of fifty half-hour episodes into less than two hours of screen time required much of the original story to be cut. The story of Gundam F91 revolves around teenage space colonist Seabook Arno, his girlfriend Cecily Fairchild, and the efforts of the Crossbone Vanguard militia, led by Cecily's grandfather Meitzer Ronah, to establish an aristocracy known as "Cosmo Babylonia". In keeping with Gundam tradition, the civilian Seabook is forced by circumstance to pilot the F91 Gundam F91, coincidentally designed in part by his estranged mother, Dr. Monica Arno. The Gundam F91 story was fleshed out in much greater detail in Tomino's two-part novelization. Tomino's manga, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, is a direct sequel which takes place ten years after the events of the movie. Also notable is the music composed for the film. Many of the occurring themes are amazingly similar to those of John Williams' score for Empire Strikes Back (1980) of the Star Wars saga. For example, the opening notations for the Crossbone Vanguard and the Imperial March are nearly identical, as are those between the F91 battle theme and Empire's escape from Bespin. This could be a play around on the remarks made by western audiences involving similarities between the Gundam series and Star Wars but it's not been confirmed. Story Renewed conflict breaks out after a generation of peace in this continuation of the "Mobile Suit Gundam" anime saga. To accommodate the growing population, the Earth Federation has built new space colonies. However the Crossbone Vanguard decides to seize these colonies to help establish its extraterrestrial empire. Now, reluctant hero Seabook Arno and his Gundam F91 must lead a fierce struggle for survival. Cast Japanese cast *Gillet Krueger *Dwight Camry *Nadia Ronah *Sam Ehrug *Azuma English dub cast Theme Song Ending: *''Eternal Wind ~ Hohoemi wa Hikaru Kaze no Naka'' (Smile in the Shining Wind) by Hiroko Moriguchi Image Song: *''Kimi o mitsumete'' (The time I'm seeing you) by Hiroko Moriguchi Gallery 51Cf+d0tDvL.jpg a0065142_18504668.jpg 4111TYRE16L._SL500_AA300_.jpg Img 1218778 37996966 1.jpeg Img 1218778 37996966 0.jpeg img_1218778_37997398_0.jpeg img_1218778_37997398_1.jpeg img_1218778_37997430_0.jpeg img_1218778_37997430_1.jpeg img_1218778_37997435_0.jpeg img_1218778_37997435_1.jpeg Img 1218778 37997447 1.jpeg Img 1218778 37997447 0.jpeg Img 1218778 37997444 1.jpeg Img 1218778 37997444 0.jpeg Img 1218778 37997437 1.jpeg Img 1218778 37997437 0.jpeg Img 1218778 37997480 1.jpeg Img 1218778 37997480 0.jpeg See also *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Manga) *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Crossbone Vanguard *Mobile Suit Gundam F90 *Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123 External links * * GundamOfficial - Gundam F91 page ja:機動戦士ガンダムF91